Venom
Note: The article is covering the character in question and not those who have assumed the moniker Venom is a character featured in the Spider-Man mythos of Marvel Comics. Character Overview The symbiote dubbed Venom was from a home of parasitic lifeforms that saw other creatures as mere vehicles rather than real beings. First discovered in the Secret Wars, it served as a replacement for Spider-Man's damaged costume for a while and enhanced his powers before it was revealed to be alive and taking control of his life. Rejected, it found a new host in a photographer named Eddie Brock and bonded with him, dubbing themselves "Venom" as a poison to Spider-Man. proving to be his greatest enemy as it held all its secrets and was immune to his Spider-Sense. Eddie Brock would be Venom's most faithful and long running host before it moved on to other hosts, though from time to time it rejoined with Spider-Man. However, after having been influenced by Brock's nobility, Venom would become something of an anti-hero in later stories though switching back to a villain when used by evildoers. Appearance In its first appearance, the Venom symbiote was depicted as a simple black mass of liquid that overlapped Spider-Man's damaged costume. A popular trend among fans is often coming up with possible predictions of how characters would appear when attached to the symbiote as seen in a series of What-If stories. Influenced by memories of Julia Carpenter as Spider-Woman, the Venom symbiote changed his costume to a completely black outfit with the only striking feature being the spider emblem which was changed to a white color and transformed to extend across his torso area. When reflected in the light, it showed a blueish outline, indicated a very dark hue shade of azure. On the back of Spidey's hands were white patches where new web shooters were located. When it was discovered as the alien symbiote and detached from Spider-Man's body, it took on a near-shapeless monstrous form. While it retained the spider emblem, it grew a large grinning mouth rimmed with sharp teeth and claws and usually assumes this form when without a host as a means to defend itself. When it bonded with Eddie Brock, it gave him a considerable increase of muscle mass, appearing as a hulking monster, as if to appear as a twisted, nightmarish version of Spider-Man during the Secret Wars with the spider emblem's legs spreading out as if to ensnare its victims. It had also developed a long and prehensile tongue and during Todd McFarlane's run, drooled near excessive amounts of green slime. When Mac Gargan, the Scorpion, took the Symbiote, he retained the same appearance as Brock did but with the addition of yellow eyes in the white portions of the head. When it switched to Flash Thompson, it gained a mainly black hue this time and the white eyes became an outline instead of being filled in. However, when Flash is angered and the symbiote takes control, it develops talons. Personality While symbiotes are often viewed to be sentient, yet purely instinctual driven creatures without a means to fully communicate, they are indeed alive and capable of feeling. The Venom symbiote in particular has an obsession with Brock though in later years, it becomes something of a love-hate relationship although at times it has show signs of compassion and loyalty. In fact, the Venom symbiote was viewed by its brethren as a deviant due to the fact that it was committed to its host and viewed them as partners rather than just another source of substance and as a mere vessel for which to live through. Special Abilities Venom possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting, liquefying and mass control. Despite its relatively small size, it is capable of completely encasing any life form regardless of its mass. When it bonds to someone, it does so at the celluar level and increases all of their powers by a great margin, physical or otherwise supernatural. It can also make adjustments to any wardrobe as well as increase their use. Such is the case with Spider-Man, not only giving him greater strength and heightened senses, but it also provided him with an unlimited supply of web fluid it developed itself although some depictions show that the symbiote instead replaces the normal web fluid with its own sturdier black mass. It also possesses mimicry abilities as it can change itself into any manner of clothing that fancies its host based on their thoughts, allowing it to conceal itself while out in the open although it also has the ability to hide within the host's body and then emerge when need be. Whenever attached to a host, it feeds on their adrenaline. In time however, the host will come to depend on Venom and will feel drained if removed from it. Though it is weakened without a host, it is by no means defenseless as it will take on a shapeless monstrous form to overwhelm his enemies or at the very least, use this opportunity to take a new host. Like all symbiotes, Venom's main weakness is sound waves. The resonant vibrations loosen the creature's shapeless cells to the point of excruiating pain and the host will feel a similar sensation as well, causing the symbiote to retreat in fear. Fire is another alternative as it can cause its form to collapse from syperheated attacks. Additionally, if it comes under great emotional stress, it releases it in the form of a psychic cry that causes all lifeforms within a considerably massive range to feel saddened. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters Category:Comic book characters